A myriad of media receiver set-top boxes well suited for receiving audio-visual (hereinafter referred to as A/V) signals through satellite, cable and other delivery systems are well known in the art. The known set-top boxes are typically operable in two primary modes, a powered-on mode and a standby mode. Set-top boxes are typically switched between the powered-on mode and the standby mode through the use of a set-top box remote controller or through the use of buttons or switches carried by the set-top box. The button on the set-top box and remote controller used to switch between the modes is commonly labeled “Power”.
While operating in the powered-on mode, set-top boxes are typically fully functioning and capable of delivering A/V media to A/V systems devices or systems such as televisions, audio receivers/amplifiers, computers, projectors, and many other well-known devices suitable for interfacing with set-top boxes. Also, while in the powered-on mode, the user may be able to interact with the set-top box for the purpose of controlling current and future activities of the set-top box, typically through the use of on-screen video menu systems and related prompts. An example of current activities to be controlled is the selection of and subsequent display of a particular channel or broadcast content which may be accomplished through the use of the set-top box remote controller or through the use of the buttons or switches carried on the set-top box, typically on a front panel of the set-top box.
In the standby mode, a set-top box is typically considered inactive insofar as it does not generate output to connected A/V systems; however, many set-top boxes remain functional for a variety of other tasks while in standby mode. For example, while some set-top boxes with integrated digital video recording capability (hereinafter referred to as “DVR capability”) are in standby mode, the set-top box may, without instruction or interaction from a user, execute a previously requested course of action such as recording a particular broadcast channel for a particular length of time. Some set-top boxes incorporate a front panel display light which alerts the user to the fact that the set-top box is in fact recording even while the set-top box is in standby mode. Other set-top boxes incorporate a front panel display light which alerts the user to the fact that an electronic message is ready for retrieval through the system menu of the set-top box, even while the set-top box is in standby mode.
Other means of switching between the powered-on mode and the standby mode is through the use of a preprogrammed event system integrated into the control system of the set-top box. The preprogrammed event systems are generally capable of receiving, storing, and executing events which are specified by a user and which are to take place at some time in the future. For example, a user may request (through the use of an on-screen menu system or the like) that the set-top box automatically switch from the standby mode to the powered-on mode, tune to a particular channel, and display that channel on the connected A/V display systems. Similarly, the user may request that the set-top box automatically switch from the powered-on mode to the standby mode after a particular amount of run time or after a period of inactivity determined by a lack of interaction between the user and the set-top box. These are only two of a plethora of commonly known examples of how set-top boxes are currently used which involves being switched between the powered-on and the standby mode.
While there are many advanced set-top boxes known in the art, current set-top boxes do not perform well in the area of communicating information to the user through the use of set-top box visual displays even while the set-top box is in standby mode. Further, while current set-top boxes are often fixtures of homes and businesses where aesthetic preferences are paramount, current set-top boxes do not perform well in the area adding value to the decorative or visually pleasant nature of the environment in which they are installed.
It is therefore desirable to develop a set-top box with improved capability for communicating information to the user and with improved aesthetics, even while the set-top box is in standby mode.